


Participating For Life, But Fighting For Love

by PuyoLover39



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: (non-sexual), Enemies and Lovers, Fools in Love, Frieza is so confused, Frieza is still a tsundere, Goku is definitely the dominant one, Good 'ole fist slipping, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: This is basically the fist slipping scene but it turns into something more than just laughing and tension. After the two get a punch in on each other they begin fighting when Goku accidentally hits Frieza with something other than his fist, his lips. Frieza, being the evil and proud tyrant he is, has a hard time handling his feelings. Often finding himself unsure of whether or not he hated or loved Goku. All this on top of starting the tournament of power, leaves the emperor a bit on the tenser side. Especially when he doesn't know about the surprise Goku left him.





	Participating For Life, But Fighting For Love

**Author's Note:**

> So since I didn't feel too confident about my last one and wanted to practice more for them to get better, as well as because I got a nice comment and felt even more fueled to give this rare-pair some more fics, I decided to write another oneshot and have plans for a chapter fic for them. This one still doesn't feel 100% on the mark for them, but I do think I did a bit better than last time, so please let me know if this is a step in the right direction, or a step back.

“Yeah don't you hate when that happens?” 

****

A hand presses against the small of the tyrant’s back, as a quick shot to the gut finds its target.

****

“Sorry, looks like mine slipped too.”

****

The two begin chuckling, hostility rising by the second. It's Frieza who throws the first punch, which gets them into a full on battle, both losing themselves in the action, forgetting where they are and what they are supposed to be doing. 

****

As Goku goes to throw his next punch, Frieza lashes out with his tail, aiming to trip the warrior and get the upper hand. However, instead all he gets is a pair of lips pressed against his own. Once Goku tripped he reached out to stabilize himself on the nearest thing, that being the villain before him. 

****

Both men were shocked, too shocked to do anything but stay as they are. Frieza is the first to recover, shoving the Saiyan off and covering his lips in a horrified and disgusted frenzy. 

****

“I can't believe I kissed a filthy monkey! How dare you place your vile lips upon mine!” Screams the tailed male, as he glares at the taller man in the room. 

****

Meanwhile Goku is silent, his fingers barely grazing his lips as he contemplates what just happened. 

****

“Well? Aren't you going to say something monkey? Do you have any idea what you just did?! You shall pay dearly for your transgressions!”

****

Finally, the orange clad man turns a stern look on the emperor, advancing toward him slowly. 

****

“Hm? Oh, so you wish to fight me? Very well, come then, I shall put you in your place for your insolen-”

****

The rest of his words were cut off by his enemy disappearing and reappearing right in front of him. This caused him to flinch and throw a punch that was instantly caught in a larger hand.

****

“Ggh! What?! Let go of me dammit!”

****

The tyrant glared defiantly up into the onyx eyes of his foe, eyes that held a fire in them, almost as if they could turn teal again any moment. 

****

“Frieza.”

****

“W-What? What do you want monkey?! Release my fist at once!”

****

The evil emperor was ignored again, instead of releasing his fist, he used it to pull the shorter male flush against himself. 

****

“S-Saiyan, what do you think you're-”

****

“Sorry Frieza.”

****

The ruler's eyes widened in confusion and fear as the man slammed their lips together once again. 

****

The white and purple being was horrified and confused, he didn't  _ hate _ the action, but that fact only pissed him off even more. The fact that he was kissing the man he wanted to kill most in the entire universe, and the fact that he  _ didn't _ hate it, all served to infuriate and confuse him further. 

****

He began pushing against Goku's shoulders, trying desperately to shove him off again, but with no success. This only made the Saiyan wrap his arms tightly around the tyrant to secure him in place, he then took advantage of the frost-demon’s distracted state and shoved his tongue into the others mouth. 

****

Frieza's response to this was to thrash around as wild as possible, hoping to shake him off. When this also proves to be of no use, he stills for a moment, enjoying the feeling and taste of the others lips on his, but hating that he enjoys it. Briefly, he considers biting the others tongue to get him off of him, but ultimately decides to give in and just enjoy himself.

****

So he stand up as tall as he can on his toes wraps his arms around the man's broad neck, and kisses him back with fervor. Tongues wrestling against each others in what might be Frieza's second favorite type of battle now. But almost as soon as he got into it, the need for air forced both to pull back.

****

The two painted uncontrollably, searching one another's face and eyes for some kind of sign as to what they thought of the kiss. Frieza is quick to reign himself in, glaring at the other for all he was worth.

****

“And just what the hell did you think you were doing  _ there _ , Goku?”

****

The man had the nerve to grin as he answered in a chipper tone.

****

“Well, I  _ thought _ I was kissing the hottest frost demon I know.”

****

Frieza wasn't sure whether he should be shocked that the simpleton knew about his race, embarrassed by his words, or irritated that the man had made such an awful joke. So he settled on all three. He closed his eyes, sighed and asked with a slight hesitancy. 

****

“Was that supposed to be a pun, monkey?”

****

The taller male blinked in confusion before recognition dawned on him.

****

“Oh yeah, I didn't even think about that. Wow. Haha, that was completely unintentional if you can believe it.”

****

“Of course. I believe it alright, but only because you never think. Sometimes I wonder if you even  _ can _ think, or if your brain is simply too small to do it.”

****

The man only chuckles as he leans in to trail his tongue over the tyrant's cheek and down to his neck. Said tyrant's only reaction is to blush and turn his head away, unsure of whether or not to kill the man or let him continue. He only manages to make up his mind when he feels the simian begin to nip and suck at his neck. 

****

“Ungh!”

****

Frieza, not having any females in his species, and therefore no need to engage in any situations like the one he found himself in currently, knew nothing of what to do or what the other male was doing. 

****

Finally he resigned himself to just let his body do the thinking for him, and allowed his hands to cling to the others back, nails digging in slightly through the orange gi top. He couldn't help but let out another breathy moan, his cheeks flushing even more as he gasped for air.

****

“Ahem. Ahem! Oh for the love of Kami, I said AHEM!”

****

The frost-demon jolted and turned to see the old hag who had fetched him from his personal hell. Somehow the two had completely forgotten she was there. Once again, he wasn't sure what to do and his mind was feeling awfully hazy from his current activities.

****

He could always just kill her and continue on with the Saiyan, but he had a feeling if he did that, the ape would not continue at all. He could always go back to ignoring her, but he was too dignified to do something so private in front of an audience. 

****

Suddenly, Goku gave one last sharp nip and lick to his neck and pulled away, grinning like the fool he was. Frieza almost whined in protest as the contact ended.

****

“Sorry Baba, forgot where we were. We'll leave now. Come on Frieza, we should get going, we have a tournament to go and win after all.”

****

The black haired male laughs at the look of indignation on the other's face, then leans down to place a kiss on his head, forehead, cheek and finally his lips again. The tailed male instantly responded to the kiss, said tail swishing languidly in pleasure until the Saiyan began to play with it.

****

He could feel a light warmth inside his chest spreading throughout his body and couldn't help but purr. He barely registered when the little ghost like creature came in and spoke to them. He registered even less when the man sighed against his lips, gave them a light nip and retracted himself from the tyrant.  

****

As soon as he did, Frieza sank to the ground panting and trying to get his bearings back. He could hear sounds of fighting from outside, but it still didn't register in his mind. It wasn't until he heard the distinct of Goku screaming in agony that he snapped to attention and rushed towards the sound.

****

As soon as he saw the man he had just been making out with trapped in a sphere of destructive energy and a swarm of cheekily laughing little pests, his gaze hardened as jumped into the fray. 

****

“Oh my, and what do we have here? A welcoming party all for me? Oh how thoughtful of you. My apologies though, I do not have time to play with you all, so I will just have to kill some of you quickly.”

****

“Huh? You think  _ you  _ can kill all of  _ us _ ? All by yourself? Ha! Yeah right. Let's get him boys!”

****

As soon as they charged at him, he powered up into his golden form and began to fire death beams at them one by one. Some piercing hearts and killing instantly, others aiming for non vital areas like a shoulder or a leg, just to torture them. 

****

With his composure slowly coming back to him, his more merciless side took over, and he began to extract information from the ones he hadn’t killed, lengthening their torture.

****

He even began to egg Goku on, trying to get him to break free of the energy that confined him. Eventually Beerus and his attendant showed up to get them, saying that they were taking too long. They immediately saw the predicament Goku was in, and Beerus casually blew the energy away, leaving the Saiyan panting and tired. Inwardly, he was happy to see that he was alright, but on the outside, he simply narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in an uncaring fashion.

****

“And you, what were  _ you _ doing Frieza? I bet you were working with these little would be assassins. Weren't you?”

****

“Now, now, Lord Beerus. That is hardly fair, after all, he did take them all out didn't he? And I’m sure he wants to live too, so there would be no point in him double crossing us now. Who knows? He may have even gotten us some information.”

****

This seemed to calm Beerus down a bit, as he turned a calculating look toward the male in question.

****

“Well, is he right Frieza? Did you get any information out of those guys?”

****

The space emperor shrugged and tossed the communicator he had grabbed from one of their would be attackers, and told him he didn't really learn anything that they couldn't already tell on their own. 

****

Beerus didn't seem to buy it, but he let it slide anyway. Instead saying they need to get back to the others and get to the tournament before they are disqualified and get themselves erased for being late.

****

Goku agrees with enthusiasm as Frieza simply scowls and allows himself to be pulled over to Goku and the others as the fruity attendant teleported them back to the others. As soon as they arrive Frieza is keenly aware of how little everyone wants him there. Everyone but Goku.

****

So he does the first thing he can think of, he mocks them, only to have Vegeta take a verbal jab at him in turn. 

****

“Hey, Frieza, come on. Knock it off. We're all a team here, we have to play nice. Okay?”

****

The galactic ruler only glared at the orange gi wearing fool, choosing not to say anything to him. However, that did not mean that the others were opposed to speaking to him.

****

“I guess you really were serious about him joining us then. But, Goku, are you sure this is really a good idea?” Said the tri-clops.

****

Frieza chose to once again stay silent, only squeezing his crossed arms in an attempt to keep his temper in check. Suddenly he felt an arm casually wrap around his shoulders and a chest being pressed against his back.

****

He blinked in confusion a couple times, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape as he looked to see who it was that had the guts to act so familiar with him.

****

“Of course it is! Frieza is  _ really _ strong you guys! I'm sure with his help, we’ll definitely be able to win this tournament! Now, can ya stop lookin’ at him like ya wanna kill him? We're a team guys. And if you expect Frieza to work with us, then we have to work with him too.”

****

There were a few groans of protest and one scared whine from the short one, but eventually they all nodding their consent. 

****

“That's exactly right, thanks dad. Everyone, we need to fight together as a team, not against each other.” Spoke the half-ling, hands raised in a placating manner. The Namekian was quick in backing the boy up.

****

“Gohan is correct. There will probably be enemies too strong for us to handle alone. We need to be strategic about this. We are doing this for our universe’s survival, not for sport or fun.”

****

“So let's all do our best and work together, alright?”

****

Everyone gave a hum of approval as they stepped up to the God and angel. 

****

“Marvelous. Now, everyone grab somebody else's hand. We all need to form a circle and hold hands to teleport to the tournament.”

****

For the most part, everyone listened without complaint, but the tyrant paid little to no attention. He was too focused on the comfortable and casual way that the cheery ape had draped himself over him. It was almost as if he were trying to...protect him? 

****

He abruptly felt a hand grab his own at the same time that he felt the warmth against his back leave. Upon looking, he noticed Goku was giving him a gentle smile and holding his hand. He flinched back in embarrassment, a dark blush covering his cheeks as he ripped his hand away. Why did this damn simian have to make everything in his life so confusing and annoying? 

****

Once he noticed that everyone was staring at them, his face flushed a bit again and tried to collect himself. As soon as he managed to fight the blush off his cheeks, he grasped Goku's hand harshly and glared at the ground. This made the man chuckle, which drew his attention from the ground and to him. The orange clad man simply winked at him, nearly making the lizard like male blush anew. 

****

It took Beerus a while to coax Vegeta into the circle, as he didn't want to hold Frieza's hand, normally Frieza would take the opportunity to take a shot at the prince's ego, but he was too mesmerized by his own thoughts And trying to maintain his composure. Finally, with everyone in place, they began their warp to the world of the void.

****

Frieza takes the time to breathe deeply to calm his frazzled emotions and thoughts, and at this time he feels Goku squeeze his hand in reassurance. He blinks twice, confusion abound, before sighing in understanding. He squeezed back the smallest bit. Ready to win this tournament of power, and teamwork.

****

THE END

****

Bonus:

****

While the other warriors were busy exploring their soon to be fighting arena, Frieza had made his way away from the group, and once Goku had made sure that it was clear, he followed him over. 

****

“Hey, good luck Frieza. I know you probably won't work with anyone here, so as long as you don't attack anyone on our team or give another team information about us, I'll count that as you being a team player and you will get wished back.”

****

The frost-demon simply nods, avoiding eye contact and speaking to the man in general, having still not decided how to behave around his foe, or if they were even still goes to begin with. 

****

“Hey, Frieza? What's wrong? You seem nervous? I've never known you to be nervous before, especially about going into a fight. Usually you're all confident and cocky, like Vegeta.”

****

“Do not compare me to that arrogant ape! I am not nervous about the tournament, my flawless golden form shall assure victory for our universe undoubtedly. That is a fact. Not cockiness.”

****

The Saiyan chuckled and slapped the others back in a friendly manner that seemed so odd compared to their earlier interactions.

****

“There you go! Now you're actin’ more like your usual self! But if it wasn't the fight that was gettin’ to ya, then what was it?”

****

The tyrant sighed and leveled the man with a flat look. Debating whether or not to even answer him, let alone explain himself. Finally he decided that if he didn’t say something, he would never be left alone, and gave the man a vague answer.

****

“It is quite unsettling to have your whole world, everything you thought you knew, all your carefully laid plans, all of it shaken up and thrown to the wind. I suppose I am just feeling a bit unsure right now. Worry not, it will have no bearing on my fighting, so there is really nothing for you to be concerned about. You may go join your friends and strategize as you wish. I will remain over here to prepare myself for battle.”

****

“Well, I'm glad to hear it won't affect your fighting. But what do you mean everything's been shaken up? You mean how you are going to be alive again?”

****

“No you fool! I am speaking of our earlier engagements! Having your mortal enemy that you have long hated and wanted to kill kiss you, is understandably vexing! It throws more than one wrench into my plans, and has left me very perplexed! Especially since I have never partaken in such an act before. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave me be, so that I may sort out my thoughts to prepare, I would very much appreciate it.”

****

“Oh, yeah, I see what you mean. But hey, uh, if it makes you feel any better, that was my first kiss too. Heck, I didn't even know what a kiss was until a little while ago when I saw Vegeta's son do it.”

****

This floored the emperor. From what he could recall, this ape was incredibly dimwitted, but he had a wife and two sons. Surely he had to have known what a kiss was, and if he had offspring, then he had to have kissed his wife at some point. But he didn't seem to be lying. If this was true, then Goku really was the most confusing, annoying, idiotic, yet also intriguing man he had ever had the displeasure of knowing.

****

“Surely you must be joking.”

****

“Nope. You can ask Vegeta if you don't believe me. He was there too when I saw Trunks do it. Vegeta seemed real shocked by it too, and for some reason he didn't wanna explain it to me.”

****

“Astounding. That is incredibly hard to believe considering you have offspring. However, I will just take your word for it. I do not wish to have any such conversations with the dear prince. If I did, he would just want to know why I was inquiring about such things, and I would much rather not have anyone else know about what we've done.”

****

The Saiyan blinked owlishly for a moment, murmuring a soft “Oh.” then casting an anxious glance back at their group. Frieza was fast in catching and interpreting that single word to mean something bad, and looked over to the group as well. 

****

The Namekian seemed to be whispering something to the half-breed that made the boy's eyes widen and his face take on a shocked and terrified expression. 

****

“Ahh, well, guess they know about it now. I wish you'd told me earlier Frieza, I would have warned you that Piccolo can hear everything we're saying.”

****

This horrified the villain more than anything he'd experienced in the past few hours. A heavy blush settling over his features. Things couldn't possibly get any worse. Or so he thought. He was proven wrong when the Vegeta burst into laughter, rough and loud. Apparently he had overheard the brat speaking to the Namekian.

****

“Well Frieza, not such a hotshot now are you? That certainly explains a lot, I thought you just misbehaved before you two arrived and Kakarot had to keep you in line.” Called the prince, a large smirk dancing across his features. “Oh, and yes, what Kakarot said was true. Sometimes it's almost amazing how stupid he is with the things he doesn't know.”

****

With that said, he stalked away, laughing wildly the entire time. Leaving the whole group, excluding Gohan and Piccolo, stumped as to what he was speaking of. 

****

“Ah man. Guess Vegeta knows too. Sorry ‘bout that Frieza. Don't worry, Gohan and Piccolo won't tell anybody anything, heck, Piccolo is probably trying his best to not listen to us now. So we can say whatever we want now. Oh! And I doubt Vegeta will say anything either. Knowing him, he'll probably just hold it over my head for a while, and maybe yours too.”

****

At this point, Frieza was seriously considering letting them all die. There were just too many things happening that made him want to kill everyone around him and even himself. The embarrassment he had suffered in the past few hours was worse than even the embarrassment of being beaten by Goku. What would be the use in surviving if he couldn't rule his universe with pride? 

****

“Well, anyway, if that really was your first kiss then I'm real sorry for taking it like that. People on Earth tend to be kind of picky about who they give their first kiss to, especially girls. And I know you're pretty fussy yourself about a lot of things. So, sorry for kissing you like that without permission, and I'm sorry if it was bad since I didn't really know what I was doing either.” Said Goku, voice quiet and dripping with guilt. 

****

He supposed the heroic tendencies in the man, made him feel remorseful over how he had gone about the kiss earlier. But hearing him apologize pissed him off more than the fact that he had kissed him in the first place. Like he was regretting doing it entirely, and as much as he wanted to say something snide, such as “As you should be, what compelled you to think I would wish to engage in such a deed with a filthy Saiyan like you is beyond even my intellect.” he found himself saying something entirely different.

****

“For someone who claims it was his first time, you are entirely too good at it Goku. Thank you for your apology, though it is quite unneeded. Clearly you enjoyed kissing me, yes? And I would hope it was obvious I got some pleasure out of the whole thing too, otherwise I would not have allowed you to continue. So do stop being so moral about the whole thing. I may still be unsure of where I want to go from here, but that does not mean I regret doing it. Even if you did go about it in a rather brutish manner that I would normally have your head for.”

****

Suddenly, the grand priest’s voice, cuts through the air and announces the start of the tournament, causing the two to fall silent. Once he says that they can start, Goku offers him a small smile and a wave, before he races off to find an opponent. 

****

Frieza simply sighs at the other’s behavior, shaking his head at how predictable the man was. It seemed that no matter how much he may have enjoyed their kiss, nothing would ever replace a real battle in his heart. And that was just the way Frieza liked it. 

****

“Oh my, this may very well be the most troublesome decision of my life. As much as I do hate you, I believe I may have fallen for you in some way Son Goku. Perhaps I will try and sway him to become my new right hand. Hm, now is not the time for this however. No. Now is the time to let out all my frustrations from beings pulled in so many directions today. Let's see if I can find an opponent to play with for myself.”

****

Almost as soon as he turned around to look for somebody, he noticed that someone had already found him. It was a dark green male resembling a bat, with a large eye on his forehead. 

****

“Well, I was gonna fight ya, but it looks like you've already been injured. That's no fun.”

****

Frieza narrowed his eyes and took on a defensive stance.

****

“And just what do you mean by that?”

****

The being pointed at his neck and smirked. Confused, albeit curious as well, the tyrant looked down to nowhere his neck and shoulder met and saw a large dark bruise marring his pristine white complexion. He gave a horrified scream and placed two fingers against it checking for tenderness when he heard his opponent laugh.

****

“You mean you really didn't know? C’mon, surely somebody hit you to give ya that bruise...Or did you just know you were going to lose already and you were just gettin’ in one last quick one with your bitch back home before you had to say goodbye?"

****

At the indignant growl and glare that Frieza fixed him with, the unnamed man laughed heartily, throwing his head back as it shook his entire frame. How dare he insinuate such things about him, the great Lord Frieza. Not to mention the name he had just called the man he had been engaged with, only  _ he  _ was allowed to speak that way about him! Goku was  **_his_ ** to do with as he saw fit, and right now, he saw fit to correct this soon to be disqualified combatant. 

****

“Oh man! That's it, isn't it!? Ha! That's hilarious! Y'know, usually it's the girl who gets marked. Unless you  _ are  _ the girl? That would explain the lipstick and nail polish. Ah, but I don't want to beat up a girl, even if you are the ugliest girl I’ve ever seen. Oh well, it can't be helped. Sorry toots, nothin’ personal, but I have to take you out no-”

****

With one beam splitting off into five and hitting the man simultaneously, he was sent flying from the ring. Making him Frieza's first knockout. One that would quickly be followed by anyone else who dared to get in the tyrant's way while he was as livid as he was. Despite how riled he had gotten about everything the man said, he was still feeling rather ruffled, and he was now on a mission to find and beat Son Goku. 

****

Even if he did like what he was doing at the time, he never told the Saiyan he could  _ mark  _ him. And for that, he would have to pay. He would teach that man that whether it be love or hate that he felt for him, nothing would make him exempt or get him spared from his wrath should he screw something up. Because even love can hurt, and hurt he will.

****

(Bonus bonus?):

****

“Friezaaaa, I said I'm sorry! Come on, I really wanna go fight Toppo. I promise next time I'll ask first so please, can we just talk about this later?”

****

“No! How  **dare** you mark me like that! Not only did you not ask first, but you did not even have the decency to  _ warn _ me  **_after_ ** you did it! You let me walk around in front of everyone like this! Were you trying to claim me monkey? Show me off to all your little friends? Oh dammit all, this must be what Vegeta meant when he said that overhearing the Namekian and your brat’s talk explained a lot.” Chastised the shorter male, as he glared angrily at his taller lover and enemy, before closing his eyes while he attempted to massage the pain in his head away.

****

Goku couldn't help but be reminded of his wife for a moment and pouted in response, arms crossed, cheeks puffed out. 

****

“Ya know, you weren't exactly complainin’ earlier when I was doing it.”

****

Frieza's eyes shot wide as a blood vessel in his forehead threatened to burst.

****

“What did you just say to me!? How  **_DARE_ **  you!?”

****

The two continued to argue like newlyweds during the middle of the battlefield, most other combatants stayed away, having plenty of other warriors to battle and not wanting to get involved in a lovers spat. 

****

But for those who weren't smart enough to know to stay away, they soon found themselves sitting in the stand cheering their team on after having been on the receiving end of a few well aimed beams from a certain tyrant, and a punch or two from his Saiyan partner. 

****

Even Beerus wasn't sure what to make of the two anymore. He just hoped they would get back into the battle soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
